Esperar, amar, sentir
by Melody Michaelis
Summary: los días pasan, se hacen años, pero el amor y el dolor prevalecen. Los recuerdos de un otoño gris quedan grabados a fuego. Zero sabe que él se fue, que no le pertenece, que ha elegido a otra mujer. Zero sabe lo que es perder… pero también sabe que para amar y para sentir hay que esperar… KanamexZero Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, segundo fanfic de Zero y Kaname ewe. Secuela de "El recuerdo del último otoño junto a ti"

Este fanfic (a pedido de mis lectoras) es algo más subidito de tono, y muuuuuuuuuuy muy dramático (amo el drama hehe). Espero lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews.

Nota: Para que se entienda mejor deben leer mi fanfic anterior "El recuerdo del último otoño junto a ti", de lo contrario puede que no entiendan algunas cosas xD.

Ninguno de los personajes nombrados a continuación me pertenece a mí, tampoco el anime/manga "Vampire Knights". Soy solo una fan con muuucha imaginación ewe.

Summary: los días pasan, se hacen años, pero el amor y el dolor prevalecen. Los recuerdos de un otoño gris quedan grabados a fuego. Zero sabe que él se fue, que no le pertenece, que ha elegido a otra mujer. Zero sabe lo que es perder… pero también sabe que para amar y para sentir hay que esperar…

* * *

Esperar, amar, sentir

Capitulo uno: Quince otoños…

Llovía, a cantaros. Las gotas de lluvia impulsadas por el viento golpeaban en su ventana. Era otoño, se pronosticaba que la tormenta duraría días. Días en los que los recuerdos volverían y los sentiría a flor de piel. Días en los que desearía tenerlo cerca, sentir el suave contacto piel a piel. Sentir a aquella persona que detestaba la lluvia. "_Odio mojarme, la ropa se pega a mi piel_", le dijo una vez al peli plateado y, cuan cierta era esa frase. Recordaba perfectamente ese encuentro. Su cabello mojado cayendo sobre su frente. Las gotas en su rostro haciéndolo ver tan sexi. Y su camisa blanca, húmeda por esas pequeñas gotas, denotaba su torso trabajado y su fornido pecho. La lluvia resaltaba el trigueño de su piel, y el rojo de sus ojos. Aquella vez… bebió su sangre hasta saciarse, hasta dejarlo aun mas pálido y excitado.

Le añoraba, su cuerpo ansiaba el contacto. El mero recuerdo de aquel lujurioso encuentro bajo la lluvia le hacía estremecer, hacia que lo deseara, le daba mucha sed. Sus sentidos vampíricos se dispararon al sentir el aroma metálico que tanto anhelaba. Al voltearse a la ventana, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

A un metro de distancia se vislumbraba la figura de un hombre. Un muchacho que aparentaba unos 20 años estaba de pie frente a su casa completamente empapado. Sus castaños cabellos caían sobre su rostro cubriendo algo de sus ojos. Llevaba la camisa algo desarreglada y el blanco casi translucido estaba tiznado de rojo. Toda la manga derecha teñida de ese color carmesí. El nivel E salió corriendo de la habitación y en unos segundos abría la puerta de la planta baja invitando al purasangre a pasar.

Kaname… ¿Qué demonios…?- atinó a decir el de los ojos amatista-…

Zero… -interrumpió el castaño antes de desmayarse-

¡Kaname!

Lo atrapó antes de que se desplomara contra el suelo. Tomo su mentón para tener un mejor acceso a su rostro y lo miró detenidamente. Se veía agotado y el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro. Lo tomó en brazos y cuidadosamente lo llevo a su habitación. Una vez allí, le quito la ropa y la reemplazó por unos pantalones de pijama. Subió la calefacción y se dispuso a sanar la herida. A pesar de ser un pura sangre, el castaño aun no había sanado y había perdido mucha sangre, no sanaría en ese estado. Zero vendó con cuidado la herida y le colocó el resto del pijama. Antes de dejar la habitación, observó con detenimiento los rasgos del ser que yacía durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama. No había cambiado nada, quizás su cabello estaba algo más corto, pero en esencia era el mismo manipulador, arrogante y sexi vampiro que tanto amaba….y odiaba.

Decidió que sería bueno preparar algo de té. Bajo las escaleras y se detuvo en la sala a mirar la lluvia por la ventana. Llovía torrencialmente, no entendía como Kaname había salido a algún lado con ese diluvio. No entendía como había llegado hasta su casa. Ya en la cocina, mientras preparaba el té, Zero dejo volar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hace aquí? No logro comprender. Luego de quince años, aparece en mi puerta, sangrando y lo único que dice es _"Zero". _Maldito chupasangre, no puedes llegar a mi casa así. Casi muero al verlo en ese estado. Herido, mojado y sediento de sangre. Tal como lo recordaba, se ve magnifico pasado por agua. ¿Por qué estará aquí? ¿Quién le habrá hecho eso? Kaname…

El sonido de la tetera lo despertó de su monólogo. Preparo el té y puso unas tabletas de sangre sobre la bandeja en la que llevaría la tetera y las tazas. Volteo hacia el reloj, siete y media. Ya estaba oscuro y la lluvia aun seguía allí, sin interrupciones.

A paso lento subió las escaleras. Antes de llegar a la habitación sintió un quejido. Apresuró su paso y abrió la puerta mirando dentro directamente hacia la cama. Caminó unos pasos dentro del cuarto viendo a su alrededor, aún con la bandeja en sus manos. La cama estaba vacía. Oyó la puerta cerrarse y luego, un susurro en su cuello.

Zero… - la bandeja resbaló de sus manos y la alfombra se manchó con té al romperse la tetera- mi querido Zero…- lamió su cuello en la zona que más le hacía estremecer-

Ka-Kaname… -balbuceó el menor al sentir el toque de su lengua y las suaves manos del castaño recorriendo su vientre- su-suéltame… Kaname…

Zero… estoy sediento…- el peli plateado soltó un suspiro al sentir los colmillos del purasangre en su piel- te extrañado mi adorado Zero… - penetró la albina piel de un minuto a otro y succionó suavemente, deleitándose con el elixir que emanaba a borbotones del caliente cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos-

¡Kaname! – se quejó ante la rudeza del mayor pero no tardo en correr su rostro a un lado para darle mejor acceso- mmm…hazlo…rápido - dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando el castaño pasó su lengua por la herida-

¡Zero! – lo hizo girar atrayéndolo hacia él con una mano, mientras la otra tomaba su mentón para mirar detenidamente los ojos del peli plateado-

Lo abrazó con fuerza y por primera vez luego de tantos años, volvió a tomar contacto con esos labios que lo volvían loco. El castaño rozo suavemente la comisura de los labios del menor, primero con delicadeza. Besos suaves cargados de sentimientos. Quince años de sufrimientos en un roce tan suave. Besos cargados de cariño, de recuerdos, de amor y de reencuentro. Pero con el tiempo, los besos se tornaron desesperados, cargados de pasión, de lujuria, de sed…de hambre. El mayor mordía con ahincó los labios del menor. Sus manos no se estaban quietas, recorrían sin delicadeza el cuerpo del otro, reconociendo cada espacio, recordando cada punto sensible del otro.

El purasangre se adelantó quitando la camisa del menor, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de su torso. Pasó con delicadeza la yema de sus dedos por sobre la piel haciendo que el peli plateado se sonrojara levemente y dejara escapar de sus labios un ronco suspiro de satisfacción. A sus manos las sucedieron sus labios, besando su cuello primero y luego su pecho mordiendo aquí y allá, robándole suspiros al albino. Volvió a sus labios, besándolo lujuriosamente, dejando ahora que el hiciera su parte.

Zero trago con dificultad. Había perdido la práctica, sentía como si hubieran vuelto a los inicios. Kaname lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso suavemente echándose en la cama para que el menor pudiera hacer lo suyo. Las manos del peli plateado temblaban al quitar la camisa del pijama. Miro con algo de timidez al mayor y este le devolvió una mirada cargada de lujuria y una media sonrisa que delataba por completo sus intensiones.

Se fueron desvistiendo mutuamente. El ambiente estaba cargado se amor, sexo y hambre. Se tocaban y acariciaban como si en ello se les fuese la vida. Nuevamente juntos, como si nunca se hubieran separado. Kaname estaba entre las piernas del pálido muchacho, a punto de tomarlo como tantas veces, cuando vio el rostro preocupado del menor.

¿Zero? –susurró suavemente, el mencionado lo miró a los ojos y allí el castaño se dio cuenta de que el de los ojos amatista estaba a punto de llorar- ¿Qué ocurre? - lo abrazó con fuerza olvidando cualquier cosa ante la llorosa mirada de su amado-

Dije que no sería tu amante…- lo alejó de ese abrazo- acaba de una vez y vete con tu amada Yuuki…

Lleno de pesar, pero siguiendo las órdenes del menor, se puso entre sus piernas embistiéndolo suavemente. Zero se estremeció al sentirlo en su interior, pero así se quedo, quieto, tieso, sin decir palabra. Kaname comenzó un lento vaivén empujándose más y más dentro del otro vampiro. Zero gimió un poco, rodeando las caderas del trigueño con sus piernas acercándolo más a él. Poco a poco los movimientos se hicieron más rudos, más profundos. La habitación se lleno de suspiros, Kaname susurraba el nombre de Zero, pero este solo se limitaba a gemir roncamente sin mirar a aquel que le propinaba el mejor de los placeres ojos de Kaname miraban con hambre el cuerpo de menor, la tensión de sus músculos, el movimiento de sus caderas, su rostro… Zero no le devolvía la mirada, ni las caricias, se limitaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo violento del mayor.

Cada vez más rudo, Kaname dio una última estocada llegando al clímax en el interior del menor. Zero susurro el nombre del castaño tan suavemente que este no se percato. El mayor se separo lentamente mirándolo con tristeza. Intento acariciar su mejilla, pero el albino tomó su mano apartándola de él.

Zero… podemos…

Puedes darte una ducha y luego irte –interrumpió levantándose de la cama- pero déjame ducharme primero.

¿Por qué no nos duchamos juntos?- lo abrazó por detrás besando su nuca-

Porque puedo hacerlo solo- quitó las manos del purasangre su cuerpo volteándose para verlo a la cara- además… dije que no sería tu esclavo sexual- escupió esas palabras con desprecio, y entro al cuarto de baño dejando solo al purasangre.

¿Esclavo?- se sentó en la cama- Zero…. Si supieras quien es el esclavo en este juego.

Al salir de la ducha, Zero se encontró con que su cama estaba en perfectas condiciones. La mancha de té de la alfombra se había ido junto con los restos de la tetera. Pero Kaname también se había ido. Zero sonrió amargamente, esperaba que el purasangre se fuera de esa manera, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo.

Bajo las escaleras con desgano, se sentía débil. Otra vez el maldito chupasangre había bebido demasiado de su sangre. Unas cuantas tabletas lo recompondrían, le devolverían la normalidad. Cruzo la sala y llego a la cocina. Abrió la heladera y se sirvió agua. Tomo un par de tabletas y las observó en su mano. Las detestaba, sabían a rayos, su rostro reflejaba el disgusto.

No se comparan con el sabor de la sangre real, ¿verdad?– el peli plateado se volteó sorprendido, otra vez no había sentido la presencia de Kaname- ¿pensabas que me iría así como así?

¿Realmente? Si, pensé que te irías- masculló mirándolo entre enfadado y triste- ¿Por qué no te marchas de una vez?

Porque he venido a explicarte…

¡No necesito explicaciones!

Yuuki… – soltó de inmediato el purasangre antes de que el menor intentara decir algo más.

No me vengas a hablar de Yuuki- lo miró con rabia- que sea tu esposa no quiere decir que me incuban a mi sus asuntos- no la odiaba, la quería mucho, solo odiaba el hecho de que le hubiese arrebatado su amor-

Yuuki…. Ha muerto…

Continuara…

* * *

Lectoras matando a Melody en 3…2…1

No tenía en mente una continuación. Pero me pareció bueno tomar algunas cosas de "El recuerdo del último otoño junto a ti". Espero les haya gustado x3.

Si quieren saber más…. Esperen el siguiente capítulo 3. Prometo más lemmon más drama y más yaoi wiiiii

Dejan reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo de Esperar, amar, sentir.

Lamento mucho la demora!

Espero que les guste ^3^

Quiero aclarar que este fanfic no está basado ni en el manga ni en el anime, solo toma los personajes…

Dejen reviews!

Ninguno de los personajes nombrados a continuación me pertenece a mí, tampoco el anime/manga "Vampire Knights". Soy solo una fan con muuucha imaginación ewe.

* * *

Esperar, amar, sentir

Capitulo dos:

Zero POV

Quince otoños pasaron desde que Kaname se casó con Yuuki. Quince años sin ver a mi "hermanita". Mucho tiempo sin ver a la persona que amaba.

Casi dos décadas, deseando volver a verlos, y una noche de otoño, lluviosa, se presenta ante mí la persona que más quiero y me dice que ella ha muerto…

Fin Zero POV

Eran las diez de la noche, la tormenta hacía temblar los vidrios de las ventanas, la lluvia amenazaba con seguir días y días. Todo estaba teñido de gris, incluso los vampiros encerrados en una casa colonial en medio del pueblo. Kaname observaba como el dueño de casa caminaba inquieto de un lado para otro. Lo entendía, él entendía lo que Zero estaba pasando. Perder a Yuuki le dolió mucho, por eso llego a él, por eso salió de su morada en ruinas durante ese diluvio. Porque no quería perderlo a él, ver morir a su hermana seria nada, comparado con ver morir al único ser que le devolvía la vida que él creía perdida.

¿Qué demonios ocurrió? – Kaname se sorprendió al oírlo hablar, llevaban horas en silencio- ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada!

Zero…- intento acercarse hablándole con suavidad, el albino gruñó y se alejó más de él- quiero explicarte…

¡Pues hazlo!- por la ira, sus ojos resplandecieron en un rojo brillante y sus colmillos crecieron en sus labios- ¿Cómo es que tú sigues vivo y ella ha muerto? ¿Qué demonio ocurrió?

¡Zero! – lo tomo por los hombros sacudiéndolo para calmarlo- nos atacaron… fue una emboscada… yo… no pude hacer nada…

Emboscada…-Zero cayó abatido en el sofá, su mirada perdida, su mente era un lio.

Yuuki y yo dormíamos en cuartos separados…. – Zero volteo a verlo, "cuartos separados"- yo… jamás me percate… lo juro Zero…

¿Cuartos separados? ¿No dormían juntos?

No… ella dormía en un cuarto al sur de la mansión, y yo en mi cuarto de siempre… no éramos un matrimonio de verdad Zero…- sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos de ambos estaban tristes- Yuuki tenía un amante... un noble que venía a alimentarla cada dos días…

¿Y a ti? – su mirada se fijo en el con esas palabras- ¿de quién te alimentabas? –Kaname no contesto- ¡Kaname!

Luego de beber tu sangre en el bosque… no volví a alimentarme de sangre real Zero…

¡Idiota!- lo abofeteo poniéndose sobre el- pudiste haber muerto- tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo sacudió un poco hasta dejarlo mareado- pudiste haber muerto…- lo abrazó con fuerzas, ya no estaba enojado con él, Kaname no había roto su pacto invisible de amor eterno-

Yuuki…- siguió el purasangre- no era feliz a mi lado… pero tampoco podía dejarme… así que un amante era la solución perfecta para ambos –Zero lo miró angustiado- hasta hace dos semanas… - el mayor se apego mas al peli plateado- esa noche Yuuki me dijo que no quería ver a Aidou, que este estaba actuando raro… yo no me di cuenta Zero, jamás habría dejado que la lastimaran…

¿Qué ocurrió? – se quito de encima del castaño sentándose a su lado-

Yo estaba absorto, observando la noche, cuando escuche a Yuuki gritar- su voz se puso ronca, la angustia lo estaba consumiendo- corrí hacia ella y…. – se hizo una pausa cuando un relámpago ilumino el cielo seguido de su estruendo- la encontré… ella estaba ahí, en su cama… tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y … el corazón atravesado por una estaca… vi al asesino… lo seguí- miro a Zero y este le devolvió la mirada- era humano… llevaba consigo la vara de Artemis, me ataco con ella y se burlo de mi.

¿Se burló de ti?-lo miro sin entenderle-

Estaba amaneciendo y solo pude quedarme allí viéndolo mientras sangraba…

Idiota… si te hubieses alimentado como corresponde lo habrías asesinado como a una mosca…

Dejo esto antes de irse y dejarme moribundo… -le enseño un logo- es… el escudo del noble amante de Yuuki… Zero, Aidou la mando a matar para acabar conmigo…

No entiendo…

Yuuki y yo somos… bueno… yo soy el único purasangre que queda- miro con ojos absortos hacia la ventana- Aidou y los otros ya no me rinden homenaje… he pasado a ser una amenaza luego de casarme con mi hermana…

¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver?

Sin Yuuki y sin mí en el camino, los nobles serian la clase más alta entre los vampiros. Zero, ellos tendrían el poder- hizo una pausa- el pacto con los humanos se rompería y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que los vampiros acabaran con los humanos.

¿quieres decir que…?

Ahora que creen que estoy muerto ya nada importa Zero- se levanto yendo hacia la ventana- ellos gobernaran ahora… y yo…

¡Eso no puede pasar! ¿Y los humanos?- Zero se levanto hecho una furia arremetiendo contra el purasangre- Eres un maldito ego…- Kaname lo tomo con fuerza por los hombros clavando su roja mirada en los ojos amatista-

Soy un maldito….- suspiro- un maldito enamorado… que los humanos sufran me da igual… he esperado quince años el poder estar contigo

Kaname…

El sufrimiento de los humanos no me interesa- lo estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza- ahora que piensan que estoy muerto y que Yuuki…

Kaname….- correspondió su abrazo con pesar pensando en su hermana, en los humanos-

Que mas da- susurro el leyendo sus pensamientos- Zero… Te amo… ya no soporto…

Ya…. – beso sus labios cortamente sin pensar en nada mas-

Kaname lo estrecho en sus brazos, besándolo suavemente, brindándole en un beso todo su cariño. Pero, poco a poco el deseo se hizo más fuerte, los besos se tornaron desesperados. Poco a poco la ropa comenzó a desaparecer de sus cuerpos. Kaname rasgo la camisa del albino mientras lo besaba rudamente entrelazando sus lenguas más y mas. El de los ojos violáceos no se quedo atrás. Quitó la camisa del mayor, pero ello no le basto y bajo también sus pantalones acariciándole la entrepierna suavemente recibiendo gustoso los besos que le propinaba el purasangre. "Te hare mío otra vez" le oyó decir mientras le quitaba presuroso los pantalones junto con su ropa interior.

Lo apego a la ventana, poniéndose detrás de él haciéndole notar su masculinidad. Metió dos dedos en la boca del menor y este succiono sin miramiento, restregando a su vez, su trasero en el miembro viril del castaño. Cuando Kaname sintió que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente húmedo los llevo hasta la entrada del peli plateado acariciando suavemente hasta que ambos entraron. Zero se estremeció moviendo sus caderas, el castaño movió sus dedos adentro y afuera preparándolo para lo que vendría mas tarde.

Jugó con sus dedos un poco mas hasta que Zero se quejo pidiéndole más al purasangre. En ese momento, Kaname se apego lo más posible al cuerpo albino introduciendo lentamente su miembro en aquel vampiro nivele que tanto amaba. Sus movimientos fueron lentos al principio. Besaba su cuello y su espalda moviendo sus caderas acompasadamente, marcando el ritmo de las caderas del albino manteniendo sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

Poco a poco la lujuria venció la suavidad del reencuentro y los movimientos se volvieron más bruscos, más placenteros. Las manos del castaño recorrieron el vientre de Zero hasta llegar a su sexo acariciándolo mientras era penetrado rudamente. Zero ahogaba sus gemidos por puro orgullo y lo único que se oía eran las respiraciones jadeantes de ambos y el sonido de la tormenta exterior. Cada vez más rudo, cada vez más violentos, el vaivén de Kaname estaba haciendo que Zero perdiera la cabeza. Con cada embestida, sus cuerpos se pegaban mas y mas, sus músculos se tensaban y sus pulmones no daban a vasto reclamando el oxigeno que les correspondía. El purasangre se apego aun mas al albino y ambos cuerpos se tensaron cuando el de la piel trigueña se corrió en el interior de Zero. El albino también llego al clímax manchando su vientre y un poco las cortinas y la ventana.

El castaño se quito suavemente abrazándolo por detrás mientras besaba el cuello del albino. Corrió su cabeza hacia un lado y bebió unos sorbos de su sangre cerrando así, la primera de muchas noches juntos.

Ya nada importaba. Ni los humanos, ni los vampiros. Ni el hecho de que uno fuera un purasangre Casanova y el otro un cazador cazado. Ya nada importaba, solo el amor de dos vampiros y la forma en la que lo demostraban.

* * *

Si, tiene un final muy malo, pero realmente perdí la inspiración inicial de este fanfic… pero debía terminarlo así que bueno, ustedes dirán.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
